Angel or Not
by smallwritergirl
Summary: Namine a Halfling struggling to survive in the human world. Both her parents were killed by hunters when she was only just an infant. 17 years later she meets a hunter who wants to kill her. But when they meet eye to eye. They fall in love. What will happen. Will their love survive? Will they?
1. Chapter 1

Smallwritergirl: Since Halloween is coming up soon I will write a Halloween story early. So it starts now!

Angel or Not...

Chapter one

A beautiful blonde woman stood by her window. She had long golden hair, blue eyes, and pale skin glowing in the moonlight. Her name was Stella. Stella cradled back and forth, humming a small tune of twinkle little star. In her arms held a small infant covered in white. Her name was Namine. Namine was just born two days go. Her parents were Stella and Noctis. Stella an fallen Angel. Stella wasn't as sinister as the other fallen angels. She was still kind-hearted and loving. Noctis Father of Namine, and Stella's husband. He wasn't a fallen angel but a vampire. Noctis and Stella had given birth to a Halfling. Halflings are dangerous in the world so hunters kill them. Namine was probably the first Vampire/Angel to be born.

"Noctis..." Stella whispered. A dark shadow appeared on the floor and zoomed straight to Stella. Which made the baby erupt into tears.

"NOCTIS! Please don't do that! Namine doesn't like it." Stella scolded and handed the dark figure the Halfling. Noctis chuckled lightly and gently took the Halfling into his arms. He cradled her back and forth, mimicking Stella's movements. The Halfling's outburst slowly soothed down.

"That was easy..." Noctis smiled. Stella blushed and smiled warmly. Then suddenly BOOM BOOM. Stella and Noctis stood to their feet and stood still.

"That was-"

"The hunters!" Stella panicked. Noctis handed her the infant in white. He turned into a shadow and left the room. 'Stella hide in the closet! Open the secret door. I'll keep them distracted!' Stella heard his voice echoed in her head.

'N-No! I'm not leaving you, Noctis.'

'Go I'll be there!'

'You better not die on me or I won't forgive you.'

'Yes...' Stella grabbed a piece of chalk and drew a symbol of a star with a heart in the middle. Stella placed the baby in the middle with a star shaped necklace with a lock. She clapped her hands once and the symbol glowed bright white.

"Destiny Islands..." Stella whispered. In a blink of an eye the Halfling disappeared. Stella poured a bucket filled with cold water to the floor. The white chalk began to disappear. Stella dropped the bucket and ran out the door without thinking. BOOM!

(...17 years later...)

Namine was hungry. When she gets hungry people die. When people die the hunters hunt. Her... But Namine was being followed right now. The person had a black perm. He had green eyes and looked like a 40 year-old. This person was playing cat and mouse. With the wrong person. Namine's stomach growled vigorously. She licked her lips and went into a lonely alley.

"You do know you just trapped yourself." Said a husky voice. Namine chuckled lightly and turned to the person.

"No you trapped yourself. Mr. Killer!" Namine zoomed to the man and pushed him to the wall. Her eyes turned bloody red. She smirked lightly and showed her fangs. The man's eyes grew wide.

'N-No! Stop! STOP!" He screamed. Namine covered his mouth with her hand. She opened her mouth filled with saliva. She licked her lips and bared her fangs. She quickly tore the man's skin off and began chewing eagerly. Blood dripping from her chin, she licked the blood. The man fell to his knees and loosened his grip.

"Tasty... Yet... A bit bitter...You're a terrible taste." Namine wiped her mouth with a her sleeve.

"Help! Help! There's a dead man here!" Namine screamed. Her eyes turned back to pale blue. She formed feathery wings that were white. She flew into the air in a matter of seconds.

(Someone's POV)

I saw something bright in the sky. I shielded my eyes from the sun and caught something. It was a white feather. It looked like it belonged to some kind of Halfling. An angel mixed with what!

"AH! Oh my god! Someone call an ambulance!" Someone screamed. It looked like it was the work of a vampire too. Half vampire and half Angel. I shoved some people to get a better view. Half the man's neck was torn and bloody. His eyes wide in fear and dead.

I shove my way out of the crowd. I stared at the white feather and crumbled it.

"I will find you... My Angel...Or not..." I smirk.

(END)


	2. Chapter 2

Angel or Not...

Chapter two

(Namine's POV)

I swore into an abandon building, swiftly disappearing my wings. I landed on the wooden floors, my footsteps making the floor squeaky. I crash on my bed throwing the pillow in the air. The pillow fell on my face and I closed my eyes.

'What have I done...? I'm... a monster...' I clench my hands and bit my upper lip.

'What am I? Who am I?' I tasted blood. I wipe it off with my hand and continued thinking.

'Namine your are not a killer. That man was a killer. Not you! You did what was right.' I kept telling myself that, but it brought me even more upset.

The man's name was Hue Stoll. He escaped in prison just 2 weeks ago. He raped, killed, and stole from families. A terrible man that deserved to be killed. Souls of those he killed came to me hoping for me to avenge their deaf. How could I not refuse. I would want my soul to be avenge if those things ever happen to me.

I changed into some newly fresh clothes. It was a light pink silk gown that reached to my knees. I sat by the window humming a small tune to myself. I hear the spirits singing this to me all the time. It's very soothing...Yet cold... I start to shiver embracing myself for warmth. The night totally suits me right now. It's cold...lonely...plain...and empty... Is this who I am? Cold, lonely, plain, and empty... I wonder...

An hour pasted... I rubbed my eyes and a yawn escaped from my lips. I decided to go to bed and rest up for tomorrow. I pull the sheets to my chin slowly closing my eyes. I turn to the cold wall. It felt good touching it. Refreshing almost...

(Dream...)

I had a dream... About a boy...Same age as...Me? He carried a weird blade. No... It was two blades he carried shaped like a key. One white named Oath keeper. The other oblivion... He raised the oath keeper to my heart. I couldn't quite see him. He had a long black jacket that almost reached to his feet.

"Hello..." He raised the oath keeper closer to my heart. I back away slowly trapping myself in an alley. A similar alley, where I killed Hue Stoll.

"Hello... And who are you?" I said blankly. He reveled himself in the light, he looked almost...Cute? That is what the spirits would say. They said they have fallen in love before they died. It's a warm feeling...

"Roxas...Roxas the demon hunter." Roxas smirked and tapped the key blade on my chin. The touch of the blade made me growl venomously. Roxas the demon hunter chuckled lightly placing the key blade down.

"Now can I get the name of the demon I'm killing?" Roxas smiled. I placed a hand on my hip.

"Demon?" I mumbled.

"You, What is your name? You are a demon, right?" I nod meekly.

"You will die tomorrow at the stroke of midnight, by my hand. For what you have done to a innocent man shall not be forgiven." He points the key blade back to its normal position. I slowly step back. 'Shit!'

SLASH

(Morning...)

"*Gasp!*" I breathed heavily which made one of the spirits to appear. Her name was Kairi. She watches over her love Sora, waiting to be with him once again. She died of drowning when she and Sora had their anniversary.

"Namine are you alright?" She strokes my hair and pats my hand. I gave her a nod and a reassuring smile.

"I really don't think today's they day you tell, Sora." She frowns.

"N-No! I have to you've been through a lot Kairi. I have to find out more of what caused your death." I scratch my neck throwing more reasons.

"But...Okay if you say so..." She disappears into the sunlight fading away slowly like fireflies. I sigh to myself hugging my long legs.

"Roxas... I will die at the stroke of midnight?" I frown and closed my eyes. This is the end of my loneliness.

(School...)

I go to Destiny Islands High. I know what you're thinking. Why in the hell is a Halfling doing in school. Well, us demons have social lives too, besides feeding on human souls and their body.

"Namine!"

"Olette?" A brunette with emerald eyes waved at me, grinning like an idiot. I faked a smile and slowed my pace.

"Good morning, Olette." Olette giggled lightly pointing to parked car that was in outside of the school's front gate entrance.

"What?" I snapped. Olette didn't notice my mood because of the loud giggling I heard from other girls.

"We have two new students, today. Isn't that cool? No one comes in the middle of fall." I nodded following Olette to a group of fan girls waiting for their kings. I frowned and crossed my arms. My sketch book in my hands. Today was a bit cold and windy too. I would go inside but spirits would request me even more.

Out of nowhere a strong breeze came. Girls squealing covering their skirts down. Luckily I was wearing shorts. My sketch book floated into the sky scattering all my pages.

"No!" I reached for it but too little too late. A familiar face caught it. He had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. Someone who I'll regret meeting in my entire life. But someone I might enjoy. He looked at me with calm eyes.

"Is this yours?" A blush painted on my face. I was sure I had just caught a cold. A warm feeling came inside of my heart. I enjoyed it's company but I wanted it out.

"Yes..."

(End of chapter two...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel or not...**

**Chapter Three**

I hid the blush beneath my blonde bangs, and replaced it with a fake cough. Olette looked at me squealing like a little pig. I sighed and ignored her presence. "Yes...It is mine. Thank you for your help but I did not need your help...?" I crossed my arms and stared him down. In the background I can hear girls either cursing me, cheering for me, or both? I pulled out my dark aura making them shudder. I smirked and turned my gaze back to the spiky blonde boy. He looked just like... Wait he is! I notice the smell of Demon's Death from anywhere!

"Roxas...Roxas that's my name." He holds out his hand and smiles. I shake it and glare at him squeezing his palm tighter, until I shatter ever single last bone within him. "N-Name?" He managed to spit out. I smirked and pulled away.

"I'm not telling you." I flipped my hair and walked away with Olette by my side. She whispered something I couldn't quite hear, yet understood. I walked inside the school building ignoring insults from future fan girls.

I slide past through crowds and found myself to my destination. I turn around and found Olette panting and sweating? "What's wrong? How did you get all so...Sweaty?"

"You don't want to know-Hey! This isn't sweat it's rain water. Some kid accidentally spilled it on me." She blushed nervously and covered herself. I sighed and walked with her to our class.

(Lunch...)

"Wow class was sure tiring...Right Naminé? Naminé ? Wha'cha got there?" Olette came close to Naminé and her eyes sparkled when she saw the star-shaped pendent.

"Is that yours? Your really not the type of girl I expect to like jewelry." Naminé rolled her eyes and brought the trinket closer to her. She opened it and a song played, also two people were in the picture.

"Who's that?" Olette smiled.

"I don't know...Honestly I really don't know... But...The people that took care of me took these two people as the title of my parents..." Naminé frowned. "If these two are my parents I don't miss them one bit! They left me off into the streets! They wouldn't even bother dropping me off by the door steps!" Naminé threw the star down and walked off. When her footsteps disappeared, Olette picked up the trinket.

"Naminé...Even though I don't understand what is going on in your life...I will stand with you as a friend..." Olette ran out of the classroom to follow her best friend...Her only friend...

(End...)

Smallwritergirl: Short...Well I need to catch up on my other stories too *Dodging the death glares* Well I'll try to bring in a very special guest...*Evil laughing*


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel Or Not...**

**Chapter 4**

Naminé walked pass through stares... She felt herself changing... She stopped by the girl's bathroom and looked inside the mirror. She had blood red eyes and she could feel herself craving for a soul and flesh to feast on...

"N-No this can't be happening now!" She pulled out a blue sweater and ran through the hallways and out the door. But the doors wouldn't budge...She kept pushing and pushing...She screeched in agony and her fangs bared. Her first victim she saw was a girl that was in the same classes as her. Her name was Millie Fields...She was the school's slut and was always spreading fake rumor about how Naminé was a Vampire wannabe.

_"Kill her! She is the one who is on your naughty list, right?" A seducing voice hissed to the blonde. _

Naminé shook her head very hard. "Shut up! Who are you? And why are you in my head?!"

_"Well that's a very simple question. I'm you. But not the same gender. I was stuck with you all my life. Ever since you were a little Halfling. I'm the dark side of you. The Lust...Greed...Hatred...The Killer...And much more! Shall I continue?"_

"N-No!" Naminé slammed her head on the wall making her head bleed.

_"You're going to have to do more than that Blondie. Well since your already starting your transformation I should take it from here now! Oh! And don't worry we'll meet each other soon."_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" Naminé got down on her knees and screamed. Then everything went black...

(Roxas' POV)

"Miss I need to use the bathroom!" Roxas lied. The teacher nodded and dismissed him. Once Roxas was already out of the classroom he bumped into a brunette girl.

"Ouch!"

"So Sorry! Here let me help you." He held out his hand and the brunette took it.

"Hey your that girl's friend aren't you?" The brunette nodded.

"Name's Olette. Have you seen a girl this height...Blue eyes...And pale blonde hair?" Olette prayed inside but Roxas shrugged. Olette sighed and walked off but stopped when an bloody scream was heard.

_'She's here?' Roxas thought._

Olette followed the sound but Roxas stopped her. "Hey I need you to run and hit the fire alarm, okay? Then I need you to find my friend Hayner and tell him I'll meet him at Twilight. Got it?" Olette nodded and ran. But stopped her tracks.

"Here give this to Naminé!" She tossed her friend's trinket to Roxas. The dirty blonde caught it.

"Naminé?"

"That's her name! Tell her to be careful although I do not know what's going on, I have to stand by her. Please keep her safe, Roxas." Olette ran off leaving Roxas confused.

"I just wanted her to get together with Hayner. I didn't really expect her to really go pull the fire alarm. Oh well! Guess I spoke to soon." Roxas followed many other screams. The blonde stopped when he saw a pale blonde girl sucking the life out of a teacher.

"You're the demon?" Naminé smirked and ran towards Roxas.

(Olette's POV)

Olette stopped and stared at the red lever. She looked around to see no one around.

"Should I do it? No! But he said that I have to! No But! Olette butts are for pooping!" She banged on the lever(accidentally) making everything ring. Classrooms rush out of the building and outside.

"Olette what are you going to do?" The brunette sighed and started her search for this 'Hayner.'

(Roxas POV)

Roxas summoned both his key blades ready to attack. _'I can't hit a girl...Can I?'_

Roxas chucked Oblivion to the blonde but it missed. Naminé's smirk grew wider and she laughed insanely. (It sounds just like Vanitus trust me.) Roxas' eye twitched.

_'How can a girl laugh just like that?'_

Naminé tackled Roxas to the ground and pinned him. She almost tore the blonde's neck apart, but he quickly dodged her attack with oath keeper. He kicked the blonde off making her land on the wall. Naminé took this advantage and ran on the wall still laughing like a maniac. She ran towards Oblivion and grabbed it, she pulled it out of the ground and turned her gaze to Roxas.

Roxas sighed and busted up the school's roof. Naminé followed, gripping tightly on her weapon. Her hands burned but she still kept her grip locked on tightly. Roxas ran towards the blonde once she made it to the roof top. He pushed her making her crashing into cable wires.

"Shit!" The blonde grumbled underneath her breath. Roxas kept attacking, but Naminé kept dodging. "Dude you defense is so low. How about I help!" Naminé used Oblivion to strike Oath keeper. Roxas kept his ground and tried to push Naminé so he can get a chance to pin her, then he can take his chance and strike her down.

Suddenly an idea hit Naminé(Vanitus) so she quickly let go of the key blade, letting Roxas pin her. Roxas held her arms and took Oath keeper to strike Naminé in the heart. Naminé screamed and slowly closed her eyes.

"Good we won't have to meet at midnight then."

"Yeah, good..." Naminé whispered. Roxas stared at the blonde who was slowly fading away. The blonde turned around and to take his leave. Suddenly air was knocked out of his throat. He fell through the building and on to a hard table breaking it. He quickly got up but wobbled a little bit. Naminé landed on a table perfectly, her red eyes glowed to yellow and her hair was pitch black.

"What the hell?"

"Hello Ventus..."


End file.
